1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a liquid crystal module. More specifically, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal module that is installed in a display device.
2. Background Information
A conventional liquid crystal module has a rear frame, a light reflecting sheet, a linear light source (e.g., a cold cathode tube), a pair of lamp frames, an optical sheet, a liquid crystal panel and a bezel. The light reflecting sheet and the linear light source are disposed inside the rear frame. The lamp frames are provided along left and right sides of the rear frame. The optical sheet and the liquid crystal panel are disposed at a top end opening of the rear frame. The bezel surrounds four edge portions of the liquid crystal panel. With the conventional liquid crystal module, attachment tabs each having a screw insertion hole for screwing and attaching the liquid crystal module to a cabinet of an electronic device are formed by cutting lower parts of side plates of left and right bezels, lifting the parts outward at a right angle, and punching out the screw insertion hole.
Meanwhile, with a conventional liquid crystal display device, protrusions are formed on left and right outer faces of a top case of a liquid crystal module. Fixing components having L-shaped fixing grooves are formed on left and right inner faces of a rear case. The protrusions of the liquid crystal module are mated with L-shaped fixing grooves of fixing components of the rear case (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2003-107434, for example).
Furthermore, with a conventional liquid crystal module fixing structure, seats are erected on left and right sides of a base frame. Fixing parts are attached to left and right side faces of a liquid crystal module. The seats and the fixing parts are screwed together to fix the liquid crystal module to the base frame (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2003-157021, for example).